GoldenEye 007 (2010 edition)
GoldenEye 007 is a 2010 first-person shooter video game developed by Eurocom and published by Activision for the Wii video game console, with a handheld version for Nintendo DS developed by N-Space. It is a reimagining of both the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye and the 1997 Nintendo 64 video game GoldenEye 007. The game was officially announced by Nintendo at their E3 2010 conference presentation. The game was released on November 2, 2010 in tandem with another Bond game, Blood Stone. It took on the elements of a modern shooter while retaining a classic name. A remastering of the Wii game was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles in 2011, re-titled as GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. This gameplay has a simalarity to Activision's Call of Duty series with hence & multiplayer loadouts. Synopsis Setting Although Pierce Brosnan starred as Bond in GoldenEye and had his persona featured in the 1997 game, subsequent Bond actor Daniel Craig's likeness and voice are featured in the 2010 game and the plot has been modified to fit with the current style of James Bond films. Judi Dench, who has portrayed M since GoldenEye, reprises her role for the game, though in voice only. With the exception of M, all other main characters from the film have had their appearances altered, though they still retain their original names. Unlike the original video game and therefore movie, the whole story takes place after the Cold War due to the Soviet Union's replacement by the Russian Federation, so the story does not jump nine years ahead after the opening sequence. Plot The story is set some time after the events of the 2008 Bond film Quantum of Solace it begins as James Bond (007) and Alec Trevelyan (006) (portrayed by Elliot Cowan this time) are on a mission infiltrating a chemical weapons facility in Arkhangelsk, Russia, which is believed to be the source of weapons used by a terrorist cell to target British embassies around the world. The mission goes awry when Trevelyan is caught and apparently shot by General Ourumov (Laurence Possa). Bond escapes by detonating explosives he had placed throughout the facility before stealing a motorcycle and chasing a plane over the edge of a cliff, fleeing Arkhangelsk. Later, a phone call intercepted from Ourumov connects him to Russian gangster Valentin Zukovsky (Alec Newman) as Ourumov attempts to acquire a helicopter that has been modified to survive an electromagnetic pulse. Bond travels to Barcelona, and through a local agent placed inside Zukovsky's nightclub, Bond is able to make contact with the Russian and enquires about the helicopter. Zukovsky directs him to an arms fair in Dubai before being killed by Xenia Onatopp (Kate Magowan), disguised as a waitress in Zukovsky's club and has the murder pinned on Bond. Bond tracks Onatopp to the same arms fair Zukovsky mentioned, but is unable to stop Onatopp and Ourumov from stealing the EMP-resistant helicopter. He is, however, able to plant his smartphone on-board, and MI6 is able to track the helicopter to Severnaya, a remote base in Siberia which the Russians claim is being used to observe the effects of climate change. In reality, it is a tracking system for "GoldenEye", a series of nuclear weapons in orbit designed to disable an enemy target with an electromagnetic pulse upon detonation, except for Bond's new smart phone that was EMP hardened. Bond is unable to stop the theft of the GoldenEye weapons satellite, with Ourumov detonating one of the satellites in orbit so as to cover up the theft. Negotiating his way through the lower levels of the Severnaya facility, Bond rescues Natalya Simonova (Kirsty Mitchell) before being arrested by the Russian army. Believing Bond and Natalya to be responsible for the GoldenEye blast, Russian Defense Minister Dmitri Mishkin (Ed Stoppard) interrogates the two in St. Petersburg, but is interrupted by Ourumov - now working for The Janus Group, a shadowy PMC, murders Mishkin and abducts Natalya. Bond pursues Ourumov through the Russian military archives, before hijacking a tank and chasing Ourumov. Ourumov leads Bond to a rail yard where he boards a train with Xenia. Bond derails their carriage by crashing into it with the tank, leading to a confrontation with Ourumov over his plan for the GoldenEye satellite. He attempts to pit Ourumov and Xenia against one another, but Xenia betrays Ourumov and kills him. Bond is able to help Natalya off the train before it explodes and Natalya admits she overheard Ourumov arranging a meeting with someone for that night. Bond goes to the meeting in Ourumov's place and is shocked to learn that Trevelyan survived his execution at the hands of Ourumov and is now Janus, the head of the Janus crime syndicate and the mastermind behind the GoldenEye theft. Trevelyan expresses disdain for his previous life, claiming that where they once fought for Queen and country, their cause had become corrupted by bankers and financiers seeking to make billions of dollars in profit by manipulating the course of governments around the world. He then leaves with Natalya, who is instrumental to his plan now that Ourumov is dead. MI6 traces Trevelyan to a solar energy station in Nigeria. Bond is able to infiltrate the facility, killing Xenia in the process. Trevelyan's plan is to steal billions of dollars from all the banks in London and everything the banks have touched (stock markets, financial records, etc.) before detonating the second GoldenEye satellite, erasing all evidence of the theft, using Natalia's fingerprint; Bond, however, is able to trick him into destroying his own supercomputers before telling Natalya to deorbit the satellite. Trevelyan then makes his way to the top of the satellite array to defend the override module that will sabotage it; after fighting Trevelyan, Bond is able to overload the facility control room, causing the entire facility to collapse around them. Bond shoots Trevelyan, sending him to his death over the edge of the tower. Natalya has a helicopter piloted by a Janus man at gunpoitn to pick up James and they soon get away as the station is destroyed. Landing a few miles from the station, MI6 arrest the pilot while James and Natalia get out and look at each other before being interuppted by M's phone call, congratulating him about the station's destruction and wants a report. Natalia throws the smart phone away and James and Natalia soon kiss. Gameplay While GoldenEye 007 is a re-imagining of the film, the game does have noticeable differences. Levels have been altered to reflect the game's modified story. According to Craig Harris of IGN, "GoldenEye still retains the basics of GoldenEye's story, but retells it in a way that makes sense with Daniel Craig's interpretation of James Bond." Likewise, the game features modern game elements to coincide with other modern first person shooters, such as destructible environments and online multiplayer. Eurocom has also added a few updated features while retaining some features from the original game. Instead of a watch, players use a mobile phone to scan documents, take photos, and communicate with MI6. The original GoldenEye 007 featured a cheat menu which is available from the start in the re-make. The game updates the AI-Bot system which is built upon Eurocom's previous game, Dead Space: Extraction. Each computer player possesses its own AI-bot system to make them dynamic and challenging. The game, despite having a regenerating health system, contains a throw back to the orginial GoldenEye 007's health system with the 007 Classic single player difficulty. In this single player mode, the player has non-regenerating health and can pick up armor like in the classic GoldenEye. The game offers players several choices of controllers: Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Zapper, Classic Controller, Classic Controller Pro, or a Nintendo GameCube controller. GoldenEye 007 also provides players using the Remote with Nunchuk or Wii Zapper with the ability to peer around cover by tilting the Nunchuk. The game includes twenty-five weapons based upon counterparts from the Bond franchise. Multiplayer GoldenEye 007 features both offline split screen for up to four local players and online play for up to eight players. There are 10 multiplayer maps. There are four different game modes for offline multiplayer and nine different game modes for online multiplayer. Online multiplayer is provided through the free Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and though up to eight players can connect to a game remotely, only one local player is allowed at a time. Multiplayer includes characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond and Alec Trevelyan, as well as classic Bond-series characters including Jaws, Oddjob, and Julius No. Additionally, online multiplayer offers XP progression, unlockables and multipliers. Split screen combat provides over a dozen modifiers, including Paintball Mode from the original game. Development During November 2006, Nintendo of America president Reggie Fils-Aime announced that Nintendo was exploring the possibility of adding the Nintendo 64 classic GoldenEye 007 to the Virtual Console, despite a complicated situation in which the game's developer Rare is owned by Microsoft (producers of the rival Xbox 360 console) and the video game rights to the James Bond franchise are held by Activision. He stated, "We would love to see it the Virtual Console, so we're exploring all the rights issues. On January 7, 2008, Xbox Evolved reported that an updated version of GoldenEye 007 would be released on Xbox Live Arcade. However on January 11, 2008, 1UP.com reported that a GoldenEye port (as opposed to a remake) had been in development at Rare for several months, but stated that the title would not be released on the Xbox Live Arcade since "Microsoft and Nintendo couldn't agree on the financial side of things". Perfect Dark, a Nintendo 64 title which used the same engine as GoldenEye would later make it to Xbox Live Arcade, however. As of November 2011, Microsoft has made no comment on further effort to acquire the rights to the game and release GoldenEye 007 on XBLA. It was revealed at E3 2010 that a new Goldeneye video game would be released for the Wii in November 2010. GoldenEye 007 is built on a modified version of the game engine from another Wii game by Eurocom, Dead Space: Extraction. Originally, Free Radical Design (now Crytek UK) were approached by Activision to develop the game because former Rare staff were working there, however the deal was never finalised. Bond film producer Michael G. Wilson spoke in June 2010 about Daniel Craig's participation in revisiting the story from the original film. "When we first pitched the game to him, he was really excited about it. He thought the original game was great. Daniel plays a lot of games and... gives us a lot of good criticism. We'll show him what the plan is and he'll suggest changes and get very hands-on." Wilson went on to say that Craig is aware of the original game's impact, but that his on-screen interpretation of James Bond also required changes to the tone of the story and an increased physical nature to the gameplay. David Arnold, composer of every Bond film score since and including Tomorrow Never Dies, composed the game's score. Nicole Scherzinger performs the title song, a cover version of the film's theme which was originally performed by Tina Turner. The game's script is penned by Bruce Feirstein, the co-writer of the GoldenEye film, who has described several changes made to update the story in the fifteen years since its release; for example, Alec Trevelyan's motivations have changed, as the character's backstory involving a Lienz Cossack father would make Trevelyan seventy-one years old in 2010, while Valentin Zukovsky no longer has any connection to the KGB. Feirstein also cited a sequence of the game set at a Dubai arms fair. Rory Kinnear reprises his role from Quantum of Solace as Bill Tanner, M's Chief of Staff. Reception Reviews for GoldenEye 007 have been mostly positive. GameRankings's aggregated review score for the game is 83.77% as of May 4, 2011, based on 62 reviews, about 13% less than the original game. IGN awarded the game a 9.0 out of 10 and an Editor's Choice Award, praising its multiplayer component and its well-crafted story while criticizing the lack of voice chat. The reviewer, Craig Harris, concluded by acknowledging that the game—as of its release—is the Wii's best first person shooter. Gaming Nexus gave GoldenEye 007 an A–, stating, "instead of standing in the original GoldenEye's shadow, Eurocom has created a brand new game that is just as compelling and addictive as the original." GameSpot reviewer Tom McShea also praised the game, awarding it an 8.5 out of 10. Joystiq scored the game 4 out of 5. Nintendo World Report awarded the game an 8.5/10, with the reviewer stating, "Frankly, I haven't seen a more impressive Wii shooter." The Official Nintendo Magazine gave GoldenEye 007 a score of 90%. GameTrailers scored the game at 8.6 of 10, indicating that while most aspects are well-done, the game's performance suffers from inconsistent framerates, particularly during splitscreen play. They also derided the menus as "bland" and the "not very crisp" overall picture due to aliasing. Digital Trends' gave the game 8 of 10, complaining of the enemy AI's simplistic strategies and lack of adaptability. While the multiplayer gameplay was highly praised by the reviewer, the lack of voice chat was seen as a significant omission. GamesRadar, although less positive, were still pleased with the result, awarding the game a 7 out of 10, stating that it was impossible for the game to live up to the original, but that it was still "a damn fine, 'serious' shooter on the Wii, and that's saying something," adding that "even without the limited options for mature action for Wii owners, GoldenEye 007 is a solid game in its own right." In contrast, however, Game Informer was less impressed, giving the game a 6.5/10, calling it "a lackluster game that fails to hit the same high notes of the original, or keep pace with modern shooters". GoldenEye 007: Reloaded At the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con, Activision unveiled GoldenEye 007: Reloaded, a remastering of the Wii game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles. The game features high-definition graphics due to running on a new game engine, an achievement system, new "Mi6 Ops Missions", and PlayStation Move compatibility for the PS3 version. On Sept. 14, 2011, Activision announced plans to release an exclusive PlayStation 3 bundle called "007: GoldenEye Reloaded Double 'O' Edition" which will include access to the downloadable character Hugo Drax. The bundle will include a PlayStation Move motion controller, navigation controller, PlayStation Eye camera, and Sharp Shooter peripheral along with the game on Blu-ray Disc. The game was released on November 1, 2011 in North America and on November 4, 2011 in Europe. Multiplayer GoldenEye 007 features online play for up to 16 players. There are 14 multiplayer maps. There are nine different game modes for online multiplayer. Online multiplayer can be used by Xbox Live and PlayStation Network, and though up to 16 players can connect to a game remotely, only one local player is allowed at a time. Multiplayer includes characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond and Alec Trevelyan, as well as classic Bond-series characters including Jaws, Oddjob, and Julius No. Additionally, online multiplayer offers XP progression, unlockables and multipliers. Differences compared to GoldenEye 007 (2010) Reloaded has some changes to its Wii counterpart. There's new added gameplay, peripheral compatibility and improved graphics. *The game is developed with a new game engine featuring high-definition graphics, which wasn't possible on the Wii due to the console lacking HD support. *Support for the Xbox 360 achievements system and PlayStation 3 trophy system *New single player mode: Mi6 Ops *New multiplayer mode: Escalation, Bomb Diffuse *New multiplayer characters: Max Zorin, Auric Goldfinger, Dr Kananga, Tee Hee, Hugo Drax (PS3 exclusive), Pussy Galore (as a downloadable character) and Emilio Largo (downloadable character) *New multiplayer features: Online multiplayer support for up to 16 players, as well as additional maps and weapons *PlayStation Move compatibility. However, unlike the Wii version, motion controls are not supported during split screen. Activision has also released an exclusive PlayStation 3 bundle called "GoldenEye 007: Reloaded - Double 'O' Edition;" the bundle features the game on Blu-ray Disc, the PlayStation Move motion and navigation controllers, PlayStation Eye Camera, the Sharp Shooter peripheral, and access to the downloadable character Hugo Drax. The bundle was released along with the standalone game. Category:Remakes Category:Videogames Category:James Bond franchise Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Techno thrillers Category:Die Hard scenario films set during Winter time Category:Games based on a movie or TV show Category:Daniel Craig action films Category:Sequels Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Scenarios involving EMP bombs